


A Sky Full of Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Stargazing, explicit hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben and Poe go stargazing.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 4
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	A Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Sky At Night
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from the Coldplay song of the same name.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Ben says.   
  
Poe turns to look at Ben, nods. There’s something about Ben that seems distant, like he’s about to go up into the stars and stay there. It’s enough to make Poe worry. A lot of times, he feels like he’s running to Ben before Ben fades from him.   
  
One man. One man, who means the galaxy to him. A man that others think is odd, just because of his seeing things others don’t, hearing things others don’t, but Poe thinks is beautiful. Extraordinary. Strong. Ben’s twenty-three, Poe twenty-six, and they’ve grown up. Maybe too fast, Poe thinks. He can remember times when they were kids, watching the stars, while Mama held Poe, and Mr. Solo held Ben, almost like they both fancied they could touch the stars if they were near enough.   
  
_“What do you think that star’s named, Ben?”_  
  
They’d make up stories, wouldn’t they, about the stars. Ben would pretend they were Jedi, Poe would pretend they were pilots. They’d make up stories, and Poe would have fun doing it. Having sleepovers, they’d stay up late. _“Don’t worry, Ben!” Poe would chirp. “I’ll protect you from anyone who hurts you!”_  
  
And looking at Ben, Poe knows he would keep his younger self’s promise. This beautiful, powerful being who means everything to Poe.   
  
Ben shivers.  
  
“You won’t fall,” Poe says softly. He knows that shiver. “Not while I’m here.”  
  
His hand brushes against Ben’s. Ben turns to him, smiles. “I know you won’t.”  
  
Their fingers lace together, and Poe loves this one man so fiercely that it hurts. They steady each other, in that moment, two beings in a crazy galaxy.


End file.
